THE JOYS OF MARRIAGE
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: Kazuki and Juubei are married, in Vegas and, oh dear.......


THE JOYS OF MARRIAGE

Disclaimer: don't own, never will….no matter how many threatening letters I send……………….

**Dedicated: to the one person who actually reads these things!! I love you ladyasile!!!!**

Juubei pushed open the bedroom door with his head. He wasn't one hundred percent sure why he used his head rather than his hands, he only knew that his head was hurting so much that it wouldn't really matter. He made his way over to the bed on unsteady legs and sat down hard, sinking into the soft mattress. Getting up had been very hard to do….but he didn't think his lover would have appreciated it if Juubei had been sick on him. He looked over at his lover, trying to keep all movement at the absolute minimum. His angel was still asleep, stretched out, with his limbs spread all over the place he was taking up more than half the double bed, with the huge duvet wrapped around his chest. Juubei smiled, and bent down to kiss his lover's forehead, or maybe he bent down to try and rest his head on the pillow, he wasn't quite sure on that one either, but in any case his lips brushed against his angel's cheek so that was alright….

Big brown eyes opened slowly. Kazuki blurrily looked up at Juubei, he could already feel the hangover settling in.

"Juu…bei..." It hurt to move, it hurt to **think**…everything hurt!!

"How are you feeling Kazuki?" Juubei murmured, sliding down beside the other man, and immediately regretting moving so far and so fast…but feeling Kazuki's arms wrap around him, that felt nice…mmmmmhhhhmmm.

"I think I drank too much last night." Kazuki said quietly. It had to be quiet; everything was better when it was quiet…. Juubei slowly nodded in agreement.

The door burst open and in bounded Ginji, followed by Ban, who was definitely not bounding…

"Good morning Kazu!!" Ginji cried, bouncing on the bed, "Good morning Juubei!!" The couple shrank back from their former leader, wishing he would go _away_…

"So, how do you two feel?" Ban asked loudly, a smirk on his lips. He did reach out and remove Ginji from the bed though.

Kazuki whimpered slightly. Always the protector, even when it was killing him, which it was, Juubei drew the other man closer to his chest and kissed his cheek again.

"So, you really don't remember what happened last night?" Ban asked, his smirk growing wider.

"No." Kazuki managed to say.

"Really?" It was Ginji this time, his eyes wide and full of amusement.

"No." The Thread Master said again.

"Oh. Well…. I guess we'll have to do the ceremony again when we get back home." Ban was laughing by now, "If you guys don't remember..."

"Ceremony?" Kazuki asked softly.

"Back home?" Juubei choked out.

"We're in Vegas!!" Ginji yelled in delight, glomping onto his partner's head.

"Look at you hands." Ban said, his evil smile so wide it was a wonder his face hadn't cracked.

Two, plain gold rings were on Kazuki and Juubei's wedding finger's.

"So we…."

"Got married…..?!!"

" Uhhuh!" Ban crowed. "We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later!!! We were just wrong about one thing!" he broke off in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"We better get going!" Ginji said, he took Ban's hand and led him out the door. Before he slipped out however, Ban threw a picture to Kazuki, then, laughing his head off he closed the door behind himself.

Kazuki looked at the picture, and started to laugh to himself. Though it was killing his head he couldn't stop, the picture was too funny.

"Can I see it?" Juubei asked, kissing his husband. Kazuki gave the picture to him, still chuckling. It was a photo, it must have been taken last night at their...wedding. It was a beautiful shot, just as they were kissing. True, Ban was supporting him, and Ginji Kazuki, but it was still beautiful. There was just one thing wrong with it. Very wrong with it!!

…Kazuki wasn't the one wearing the dress.

**Again I say HOLY #$!!!!!!!!!….well ladyasile, here you go!!!!**

…**oh my god, did I write that?????????**

**And yes, somehow Juubei can see again.** Well, u know the drill……if you want to….


End file.
